Hotel Cullen
by LadyRobsten
Summary: Después de sus perdidas, Bella decide ir al Hotel Cullen. ¿Sera el lugar que la ayude a sanar?, ¿Encontrara la paz para su alma que esta buscando?
1. Chapter 1

Marzo 1905

-Diego estoy lista para partir.

Mi chofer se acerca; y se coloca delante de mi, lo tomo de su hombro derecho y pongo mi mano en su brazo izquierdo. El da un paso y yo salto, así lo hacemos unos cuantos pasos más. El se detiene y me voltea a ver:

-Sra Bella puedo cargarla si quiere, es más difícil subir esta pequeña inclinación y la veo un poco cansada.

-Diego no insistas, soy demasiado pesada para ti. Hagámoslo despacio, te diré si quiero parar.

Seguimos nuestro ritmo, un paso, un brinco; un paso , un brinco. Después de recorrido el tramo, subí al coche y Diego arranco y seguimos nuestro camino.

Llevamos ya 4 horas. Habíamos viajado desde Chicago en tren hasta Seattle. Y ahora nos dirigíamos a Forks en auto. Pero en el trayecto había visto un paisaje tan Hermoso que no pude resistirme y le pedí a Diego que nos detuviéramos. Tenía que contemplarlo, buscar un poco de paz después de todo lo que había pasado.

Iba a Forks a pasar una temporada. Ahí estaba el Hotel Cullen a la orilla de la playa, con vista al mar.

Mi padre había sugerido que viniera a visitar a Tia Esme y su familia. Hacía años que no los veía.

Hace dos semanas había mandado carta para avisarle que pensaba venir, no espere la respuesta y decidir venir antes de arrepentirme.

-Sra Bella hemos llegado a la cuidad, quiere que me detenga?

-No Diego, sigue hasta nuestro destino, prefiero llegar ya y no tardar más.

Pasados unos minutos tomo el camino al hotel Cullen. A lo lejos se veían los techos, podía sentir ya lo humedad del mar y el olor a sal. Cerré mis ojos por un momento y de repente siento que se detiene el auto. Abro mis ojos y tengo a mi izquierda al hotel Cullen.

Diego abre la puerta para mí y me apoyó para intentar salir, con un poco de su ayuda. Al fin estoy fuera del coche y levantó la vista a contemplar el hotel.

Tan grande como lo recordaba cuando tenía 9 años. Lo contemple y pedí su ayuda para encontrar La Paz que venía a buscar.

Hotel Cullen, ¿podré sanar bajo tu techo?


	2. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: la historia es mía, los personajes de Meyer y yo solo juego con ellos.

Capítulo 1

24 Marzo 1905

-Bellaaaa!

Una mujer bajaba la escalinata de la entrada casi corriendo, con su pelo color caramelo recogido, un vestido color verde que hacían resaltar sus ojos color esmeralda. Ella no podía ser otra más que mi tía Esme.

Yo espere en mi sitio sin poder moverme e ir a su encuentro. Ella me tomo en sus brazos, pero me hizo perder el equilibrio y de no ser por Diego hubiéramos caído las dos al suelo.

-Ohhhh hija lo siento, lo he olvidado.- Esme acaricia mi mejilla

-No te preocupes Esme, no pasa nada.

-Deja que te ayude, Demetri por favor lleva a Bella a las mesas de la entrada en lo que está lista su silla.

Un hombre alto y corpulento se acerca hacia nosotras.

-Sra me permite?

-Claro que si - le contestó y entonces él me toma en sus brazos y empieza a caminar conmigo, sube las escalinata y me coloca en una silla bajo una sombrilla.

Era pasado el medio día, podía saberlo por la posición del sol. Y por él apetito que empezaba a sentir.

-Hija en cuanto traigan tu silla entramos para que tomes alimentos. O prefieres descansar?

-No Esme esta bien tomar los alimentos.

-Perfecto, tengo agua de limón, toma un poco para q te refresques.

Esme me hace llegar un vaso de deliciosa agua de limón. No me había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía hasta que lo bebí de un solo trago.

-Qué hermosa estas - escucho a mi izquierda.

Sonrío reconociendo la voz de Carlisle. Se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla, yo intento levantarme pero él me detiene.

-Hija no te levantes

-Oh claro que si lo tengo que hacer, porque quiero darte un gran abrazo- Me toma de mi codo izquierdo y yo me apoyó con el brazo derecho en la silla.

Con un poco de dificultad logró ponerme de pie frente a él. Cuando logró estar en equilibrio paso mis brazos por su cuello y me refugio en su hombro.

No puedo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, lágrimas de tristeza y de felicidad. Este hombre era como un padre para mi. Tenía 4 años que no lo veía.

Ellos había asistido a mi boda con Jacob.

El me toma en sus brazos dejando que busque refugio en su abrazo. Cuando nos separamos limpia mis lágrimas y deja un beso en mi mejilla.

-Aquí estarás mejor, te lo prometo. No más lágrimas, ¿de acuerdo? -asiento y le regalo una sonrisa.

Escuche las ruedas de mi silla y volteo viendo a Diego empujándola. La acerca lo más que puede a mí y con ayuda de Carlisle me siento en ella.

Diego la empuja a travez de la entrada. Nos detenemos en el vestíbulo y admiro su grandes techos y su gran escalera.

Escalera Por la cual viene bajando un hermoso hombre con cabellos color bronce, unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda y una sonrisa como el sol.

 **Notas de autor**

 **Ok aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Estaré actualizando todos los lunes. Dependiendo de cómo escriba la historia quizás dos veces por semana. Pero lo más seguro es que sea los lunes.**

 **Espero disfruten la historia**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
